Union of Chinese Republics
Union of Chinese Republics is a state in East Asia. History Authoritarian period After the Second Chinese Civil War, in which North and South China fought for domination, a peace agreement was reached because both sides found the fighting pointless. So, they created a country with a system in which each Chinese province was controlled by either the Nationalist or Communist parties. Despite the adoption of a seemingly democratic system, both parties elected Mao Zedong as their overall leader, who reimposed the authoritarian system. This disappointed the Nationalists, but they were unwilling to fight another civil war. Under Mao, the economy and agriculture grew significantly, and famine never happened because farmers were allowed to plant their own crops. In 1966, China detonated its first nuclear bomb. When Mao died in 1976, an insane Nationalist Party member named Renzhen Mao took control. He continued the authoritarian system, then set out to reclaim all of the former Qing Dynasty's territory. This led to wars with the Soviet Union, Mongolia, Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, Burma, and Cambodia, in all of which the Chinese won. Renzhen Mao ordered the detonation of a nuclear powerplant in Inner Mongolia in order to cull a huge riot against his rule. He was widely hated, and he died in 1988 after his private plane was shot down by rogue fighter jets while returning from a trip to Pyongyang. His successor, who was a reformist, took over. Democratization When it turned 1989, several cities were rocked by students who wanted a change in the political system. However, a split-second decision among the government leaders decided that the government will listen. Soon, the democratization period began, and the Communist party grew again in size, and not just the Communist party, but several other political parties rose within the state. Control over the protectorates was loosened, and China stopped collection of money from them. Modern-Day After the democracy protests, China transitioned into a full representative democracy. In 1991, after assisting several countries in Iraq, China decided that it should reduce the size of its already-massive army of 6.5 million men. When the new millennium came, China and Japan, which turned into a republic, made amends with each other, and decided to release Ryukyu as a separate state, because that is where most territorial disputes were. On August 8, 2008, China hosted the 2008 Olympics, and on the same day, a new democratic constitution was enacted. Soon, the Chinese government let the Dalai Lama back into Tibet, soothing the bitter relations with India. While violence in the Uyghuristan CAR rose because of Islamic militants, a huge military operation sent them all to Afghanistan, where fighting continues to this day. In 2015, the population hit 1.7 billion, an upsurge never expected. Because of this, agriculture and the manufacturing industry were pushed to the limit, but when the 10th 5-year plan was launched, these problems disappeared. Currently, China is trying to go to space, and has already set up an independent space station. Military Culture Relationships Friends Japanese Republic - Thanks for not hating me anymore! Forget about WW2 now. my next puppet state xixixixi USA - Of former rival, but im ok with that. At least he does not think I am communist and also hates Russia. Neutral Enemies USSR - I like invading him and making fun of him xixixi. HE CANNOT EVEN FIGHT ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONGER! MAYBE BECAUSE USA HATES YOU, RIGHT?' I WOULD ONLY LAUGH AT YOU WHENEVER YOU TRY TO HIT ME WITH OUTDATED WW2 TECHNOLOGY? BETTER STARE AT ME FOR A DAY AND GET USED TO ME, FAKE COMMUNIST, FASCIST. Russia - Just like USSR. I can invade him anytime. In fact, looks like his head is harder than his balls because he refuses to give me military access and his army is like a quarter of mine. Wait...... never mind, I have no time for a wannabe imperialist like you xixi. '''AND WAIT, KID, ARE YOU A COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????? Category:East Asia Category:Chinese speaking country Category:Republic Category:Asia Category:States Category:Socialist Category:Capitalist Category:Empire Category:Union Category:Anti USSR